Beauty and Brawn
by HayLL
Summary: Jane and Maura are in a brand new relationship. They are taking things slowly, and seeing where they are led. I do not own anything, except the story line. The characters and show itself do not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and Brawn**

Jane and Maura enter the driveway after a very long day on the job. Maura reaches for her door handle and is immediately stopped by Jane. "Wait." Jane says, exiting the vehicle on the driver side. "Allow me." Maura smiles and waits for Jane to half-way jog around the front of the vehicle to open the door for her newly acquired girlfriend. It had only been a couple of weeks since the couple sat down and laid all of their feelings out on the table. Things couldn't have gone better. Both mutually agreed to take things slowly to be sure not to mess anything up. Maura smiles at the tall, dark, and beautiful specimen in front of her. "Thank you babe." Maura says as Jane closes the door behind her. Walking up the path to the doorway, Jane can't help but admire the beautiful woman walking in front of her. Long legs running up a black designer skirt, heels that accentuate her perfectly toned leg muscles. '_I am one lucky SOB.' _Jane thought to herself as they stopped so Maura could unlock the front door.

In the house Maura immediately treks upstairs to shower. Jane puts away a bottle of Moscato d'Asti that Maura had chosen and a six pack of a beer that she was interested in trying. They had spent at least thirty minutes at the store, waiting Maura to select a wine. Jane thought it was cute for the first five minutes or so. She did not care though. She would do absolutely anything for Maura. Jane climbs the stairs to Maura's bedroom. She shuffles things around in her overnight bag to find her oversized Boston PD shirt and a pair of shorts. Changing into her clothes, she can already smell the scent of Maura's body wash and shampoo creeping through the cracked bathroom door. "I am going to go ahead and choose a movie and make some popcorn, Maur. I'll see you down stairs?" Jane says. "Sounds great." Maura replies. Excitedly, she bounces down the stairs and into the kitchen. She locates a bag of popcorn in the cabinet and proceeds to do exactly as she relayed to Maura. She then walks into the great room and searches through Maura's collection of DVDS. Nothing from the tons of silent and foreign films intrigue her. Finally she decides on Gone With The Wind. Who could go wrong with Rhett and Scarlett after all? She pops in the DVD and makes her way back to the kitchen to pour Maura a glass of her Moscato and to pry open a beer for herself. Jane is startled when she feels something clinch around her waist. She realizes it is Maura and turns around, still pinned between the cabinet and the gorgeous honey blonde. "God, you smell amazing." Jane states with a smirk across her face. "You look amazing." Maura responds. Jane knew she had to be kidding. Her hair was in a ponytail, her shirt had a small wet spot from her beer, and one of her socks had a tiny hole above her big toe. "You must be blind, sweetheart. YOU are the one who looks amazing." Maura was wearing a turquoise silk tank and short set. They smiled at one another before Jane leaned in for a small kiss on the lips. "Your drink is on the island, the movie is in the player, and the fireplace is lit. I will be in right after I put the popcorn into a bowl." Jane said as she pressed her forehead to Maura's, looking deeply into her gorgeous green eyes.

Already snuggled on to the couch near one of the arms, Maura reached for Jane's hand. Jane sat down the bowl and after one last swig, her beer. She took Maura's hand and knelt beside her for a moment. She sly sneaked one last kiss before she laid across the entire length of the couch, using Maura's legs as a pillow. Neither were really paying attention to the film on the screen. Maura was studying the profile view of her girlfriend's face as she ran her fingers through her raven colored locks. Jane stared, lost in her thoughts, at the flames in the fireplace. She could not believe how lucky she was. She had a beautiful woman, an understanding family, and was completely content with her life. Maura leaned down, kissing the side of Jane's neck. Jane broke free of the thoughts that consumed her to smile and turn her head towards Maura. "I love you." Jane said. This was the first time either had spoken the words that both had so desperately wanted to say. Maura gave a little smile and with a soft sigh said "I love you too." Neither noticed that the movie had ended fifteen minutes ago. They both sat in the silence and admired one another.

After noticing that Maura's yawning was becoming more frequent, Jane suggested that she lay down. Jane sat up on the couch and rested, catty cornered, between the arm of the sofa and the back. Maura laid her head on Jane's chest and clenched her arms around her back and stomach. She lay there listening to the sound of Jane's heart beating. Before long, she was asleep. Jane just sat, taking in the view of Maura. So pretty, inside and out. She moved the hand that had been resting on Maura's hip, waking her in the process. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to wake you." Jane said. "It's fine. We really should retire to the bedroom. The couch will not be nearly as comfortable." said Maura. Maura sat up on the middle couch cushion, giving Jane the opportunity to stand. Jane reached for Maura's hand to help her to her feet. Still partly asleep and groggy, Maura was led up the stairs by her girlfriend. The last thing Maura felt before drifting back to sleep was the feel of Jane pulling her close into her protective, warm arms. Slumber over took both of the women almost as quickly as their heads touched their pillows. Sweet dreams consumed both of their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun crept through the curtains, directly into Jane's eyes. She slowly opened one eye, then the other. She let out a soft groan and began to stretch, reaching for Maura. Instead of finding her girlfriend, she felt the cold sheets below her hand. She turned to look and found a note propped on the pillow. She smiled as she took the envelope into her hand and read the piece of paper.

_'Good morning sweetheart, _

_ I have gone to the bakery for some muffins and coffee. Don't bother showering just yet this morning. At the end of the bed are a sweatshirt, pants, and running shoes. Be dressed by the time I get back. _

_ Love, _

_ Maura'_

Jane rolled her eyes and did as Maura directed. When Maura arrived back at the house Jane was downstairs sitting on a stool at the island. She was dressed in the blue and black running set that Maura had left her. Maura was dressed in a similar set, except hers were fuchsia. "Really babe?" Jane questioned. "We are one of those kind of couples now?" Maura looked at her kind of confused. "Like what kind of couple, Jane?" "Ones who dress alike?" Jane asked. Maura gave her a little smile and chuckle. "Just eat your muffin." Maura directed. Maura decided to feed Jo and Bass before she consumed her breakfast. After both were finished eating, Jane and Maura made their way to the front door for a morning jog..

The women stood at Maura's front door, stretching their legs and arms. A guy that was standing at the back of a moving van let out a rather loud wolf whistle. Jane smiled and yelled "Keep on buddy. She is with me!" The man looked confused for a second. Jane shook her head and looked at Maura. Maura smiled back at Jane and both of the women began jogging in the direction of the man.

They passed him Jane reached out and pinched Maura's bum as she looked back and winked at the man. "Ouch!" Maura proclaimed as she reached over to slap Jane's hand away. The women made Maura's usual morning route through the park and back around to the front of the Police station. Jane was drenched in sweat and wondered how Maura jogged all that way EVERY SINGLE MORNING. "Maura, I have to stop a minute." Jane struggled to say as she stopped.

She was standing on the sidewalk about fifteen feet behind Maura. She was bent over and gasped for breath. Frost came out of the building and began to laugh. "What?" Jane exclaimed. "I want to see you run seven miles and still be able to breath." Frost declined the challenge and told the ladies to have a great day.

Back at home, Jane collapsed on the sofa. Maura walked over to the raven haired woman that was sprawled out. "Come on. Let's go shower." Maura suggested. This grabbed Jane's attention and she was up the stairs before Maura was. After both women were clean and refreshed they made their way to find something to wear. It was cold, and would not warm up a great deal. Neither had anything planned, except dinner with Angela in the evening. With this in mind Jane chose a pair of blue jeans and a dark green sweater. Maura opted for a pair of designer blue jeans and a blue and white striped Oxford shirt.

They made their way downstairs and into the great room. Jane headed straight for the couch and the newest issue of American Police Beat Magazine. Maura sank into the cushion beside Jane with a book of poetry. Both read silently, cuddled into one another for a while.

** The keen stars were twinkling,**

**And the fair moon was rising among them,**

**Dear Jane!**

**The guitar was tinkling,**

**But the notes were not sweet till you sung them**

**Again.**

Maura read the words of Percy Bysshe Shelley aloud to Jane. "You make everything sweeter baby." Maura stated while looking deep into Jane's big brown eyes. "Thank you. As do you." Jane had forgotten all about her magazine as she listened to Maura read the rest of the poem to her. Just listening to the sweet sound of Maura's voice had Jane lost in her.

Later that evening Angela arrived home from work and came into the main house as opposed to going straight to the guest house. She had been trying to give the new couple as much time alone as possible. The only reason that she came tonight was because Jane and Maura were the ones to invite her over. Maura was trying out a new Italian recipe and want to try it out on both of the Italian women that she loved dearly.

For an appetizer, Maura made eggplant vinaigrette. It was, of course, delicious. Not that Jane or Angela would have told her otherwise. For the main course she prepared Braised Veal Shank. To no one's surprise it also tasted amazing. Angela only agreed to come to dinner if she could some how contribute. Maura gave in and allowed her to bring the dessert. Angela made Canederli di Ricotta, or Sweet Ricotta Dumplings with Strawberries.

The meal was all around great. Wonderful food, great company and a hockey game on the television. Jane couldn't be happier. "Since you cooked tonight Maura, I will take care of everything for tomorrows Sunday dinner." Angela said. "What should we make? You made dessert for tonight, so I will repay the favor and make one for tomorrow." Maura said. "Whatever you feel like making will be eaten. Tommy and Frankie have never been the kind to let any sweets go untouched." Angela said. Maura laughed and told her that she had a craving for a homemade apple pie. Jane's attention was stolen from the game with the mention of apple pie. She could not wait for tomorrow's Sunday dinner.

After Angela retired to the guest house, Maura and Jane finished washing the dishes from dinner. "Thank you." Jane told Maura. "For what?" Maura asked. "For inviting Ma to dinner tonight. I think she gets a little lonely out there by herself. Tommy and Frankie live across town. She is trying to give our new relationship time to grow. Thank you for including her tonight." Jane said as she leaned over to Maura, hands still in dish water, to give her a kiss on the side of her forehead.

Before Jane could pull away she felt something wet on the side of her face. Maura, jokingly, had flicked dish soap on her. "Oh, that's it. You're going to get it now." Jane exclaimed as Maura took off running through the kitchen and into the great room. They played cat and mouse for a couple of minutes before Jane was able to grab Maura around the waist and wrestle her to the couch. She looked so beautiful, laughing, eyes closed, desperately trying to get out of Jane's grip. Jane stopped for a split second to give Maura a kiss before she violently began to tickle the woman laying beneath her. That was another thing about Maura. Although she is more proper and sophisticated, she knew how to joke around and have fun. This was the moment that Jane knew that she didn't just love Maura. She was IN love with Maura.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane and Maura woke early Sunday morning to the sound of pots and pans clanking together in the kitchen. "Your turn." Jane said. "She's your mother." Maura protested. Jane and Maura were grateful for the amazing meals that Angela would fix for them in the mornings, but it was Sunday, a day off. They wanted nothing more than to sleep in. Jane dragged herself out of the bed and towards the wide open door. Instead of making her way downstairs, she yelled down for her mother to keep it a bit quieter and slammed the door. She crawled back into bed and wrapped her arms around Maura. "There. Problem solved." Jane said. "When we do decide to get up, breakfast will be waiting too."

Around 9:30 both of the women had finally awoken and was laying together in the silence, just staring at one another. Each were simply taking in the natural beauty of the woman laying across from her. No make-up or products covering up their faces. Maura broke the silence first. "I love you." Jane smiled and returned the words.

They finally made their way out of bed and down to the smell of bacon. Angela was no where to be seen, but two plates of turkey bacon, eggs, and toast were sitting on the stove waiting on them. Coffee sat in the pot with two mugs in front of it. Angela was too good to them.

Breakfast was eaten, dishes were finished, showers were taken and Jane and Maura sat on the sofa while trying to decide what to do until dinner with the Rizzoli clan consumed all of their time together. Maura suggested shopping, which Jane immediately shot down. Jane suggested going to the ice rink. Both agreed after a few minutes of persuasion. It had been what seemed like a lifetime since Maura had been on ice skates.

At the rink Jane glided onto the ice with ease. It was like she had been doing it all her life, all over again. Maura, on the other hand, had a shaky start. She fell and busted her butt right off the bat. It took all Jane had in her to refrain from laughing and to make her way over to help her to her feet. She made sure Maura was alright before she busted out in laughter. "See what you get tonight." Maura threatened. She knew she was bluffing. She could not deny Jane. She was too damn sexy. She found her dark hair, tanned skin, sculpted abs, and seductive eyes to be irresistible.

After figuring out pretty quickly that her wrist had been slightly injured from her fall, they just decided to call it a day on the ice. Neither wanted to risk further injury to Maura's hand. Both of the women made their way back to the benches to change out of their skates and into their own shoes. Jane had remembered Frost mentioning something about a small restaurant that was around the corner from the rink that had a live jazz band and excellent food. "There is a new cafe called Timbre open down the street. I could use some lunch if you would like to go." Jane said. "That sounds lovely." Maura replied.

When they arrived at the cafe, Jane looked around. The vibe was very mellow. The walls were painted a dark yellow and burnt orange color. The lighting was low and quite romantic actually. There was a small dance floor in front of the band, who was very good. The ladies took a seat near the back of the restaurant. A waitress walked to the table and introduced herself as Beck. She was a very interesting looking character. She had long brown dreadlocks, a pierced upper lip, and gauged ears. It was definitely the place for her to work. Jane and Maura ordered their food and drinks. They both looked around noticing that they were pretty much the only two in there. Aside from the guy trying his best to obviously get into Beck's pants.

"Would you care to dance with me?" Jane asked Maura. A shocked Maura agreed and they stepped onto the floor together. The ladies swayed to the music. The piano player seemed to know exactly what the ladies wanted to hear. He slowed things down for them. Jane's hand rested on Maura's hips, while Maura's hands were linked together behind Jane's neck. Their forehead's were pressed

together and their eyes locked into each others. It was perfect. "I'm glad we get a little bit of time alone together today." Jane said. "Me too." Maura replied. "I love your family and the loudness, but I also love quiet time with you. No words have to be exchanged for both of us to know exactly what the other is feeling or thinking. Its nice."

The ladies finished their late lunch and decided to make their way back to Maura's house so that she could make the apple pie as promised. Jane sat at the island watching Maura. She wore a gray pencil skirt, a red silk blouse, and black stilettos. An apron covered her outfit that she planned to wear throughout dinner. "Do you need any help babe?" Jane asked. "No thank you. I am almost finished. I just have to pour it into the crust and lace the top crust together."

The house smelled amazing. The scent of apples and cinnamon filled the entire house. Jane could definitely tell that it was fall, which happened to be one of her favorite seasons. Jane decided to go ahead and change clothes before her family arrived. She trekked upstairs and changed into a pair of black trousers, a grayish silk blouse that Maura had bough her, and a pair of heels. She normally would not wear this sort of get up, but she wanted to make make Maura happy. Before she could get downstairs, Frankie, Tommy, and Angela's filled the house. Tonight was going to be great. Maura had attended Sunday family dinners before, but tonight was the first time she was attending as her girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

About a year and a half had passed since Jane and Maura had been together. Nothing particular happened. The usual work, Angela meddling, sibling drama, and life happened. It was coming up on their eighteen month anniversary. They normally did not celebrate anniversaries each month past their one year, but Jane had something special in mind.

Jane took the afternoon off of work to go set up a spot near the lake. She threw down an orange and brown plaid blanket. She placed two candles and an iPod with speakers on the blanket. She was going to pick up food from the little cafe when it was closer to time for Maura arrive. Jane predicted that she would arrive about 6:00 since she had left instructions for Frost to take an envelope containing a clue to her whereabouts to Maura at 4:00.

Jane had recruited help from some coworkers, friends and family members to help pull off Maura's engagement scavenger hunt.

At 4:00 on the dot Frost arrived down in the morgue and handed Maura a pink envelope with Jane's hand writing on it. She opened it an read,

"_Don't worry about finishing your work, the boss has you covered. Go to the place where we spend all of our nights and change into something more comfortable." _

Maura was thoroughly confused and gave a quizzing look to Frost. "Just go, Doc." Frost said. "What about work?" Maura questioned. "Cavanaugh has already approved this. An assistant ME is coming in to finish anything you're working on."

Maura made her way to her house and bolted upstairs. She had no idea what was going on, but she was ready to find out. On the bed was a beautiful, black, single strap dress and pair of heels. Another envelope lay beside the outfit and she quickly opened it.

"_If it were not for this woman I could have very well starved to death growing up. She is waiting for you."_

Maura smiled and immediately showered and dressed. She ran downstairs and out the backdoor to the guest house. There was Angela waiting for her in the kitchen. She knocked on the door and was invited in.

"Angela, could you please tell me what is going on?" "I'm sworn to secrecy my dear." Angela replied. She smiled and handed Maura the third clue.

"_Ma has a small anniversary gift for you. Oh, and go visit the grease monkey that we have to thank for part of our relationship."_

Angela handed Maura a black velvet box. She opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond bracelet. Maura's eyes grew to the size of half dollar coins. It was beautiful and went very well with her dress.

Maura arrived at Giovanni's shop at about 5:45. She walked up to the first bay where she saw him standing. "Looking..." he managed to get out before Maura interrupted, "... hot. I know Giovanni." She rolled her eyes and asked for the envelope. He handed it over making sure to look over Maura from head to toe.

"_We both love ice skating. Go to the place where you busted your tail many times this past winter, and I'm not taking about the indoor rink. We agreed that the view of the sunset was much better here."_

Maura still had no idea what was going on. She thought that Jane had simply set up a romantic dinner for their year and a half anniversary.

Jane could see the silhouette of Maura peak over the hill. She suddenly felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. She knew Maura would have corrected her and explained that it was a release of endorphins caused by a stressful situation. A big goofy smile was plastered across both of their faces. Jane greeted Maura with a small peck on the lips. "Hey, beautiful." Maura said. Jane was dressed in black slacks, a dark blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of black heels. "Hey yourself." Jane replied. "You look stunning." "Well a certain amazing girlfriend picked it out." Maura said through a very large smile. "I'm not all brawn." Jane joked and kissed her girlfriend again. "Care for some dinner?" Jane questioned. "I would love some." Maura said. "Some crazy lady had me running all across town this evening."

Jane and Maura sat on the blanket eating their meal and watching ducks swim across the lake. The sun had began to set and cast a gorgeous orange glow. The candles were lit and a romantic, love play list flowed from the iPod. Michael Buble's rendition of Crazy Love came through the speakers.

"Care to dance, Maur?" Jane asked. Maura smiled and took Jane's hand that she had offered. Jane sang along with a few of the lyrics.

"_And the heavens open up every time she smiles.."_

This line enticed a radiant smile from the beautiful blonde.

"_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love..."_

The song neared its end and Jane could feel her heart skip a beat. She was happy, she was terrified, she was so many things at once. She finally gathered the courage to try to recite the speech that she had prepared.

"_Maura, I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. You have brought me more happiness and joy than I could ever explain. You are there for me on my good and bad days. You put up with me and never allow me to slide on my bull crap. You are my one true love."_

Maura blushed, "I love you too, Jane. More than could ever be put into words."

_"I never want to spend a day without you by my side. I want to spend the rest of my life trying to show you just how much you mean to me."_

Maura was beginning to catch on now. Jane dropped to her right knee and pulled a black velvet box from her pocket. She flipped it open to reveal a beautiful four carat asscher cut diamond ring, set in a white gold band, with eight one carat diamonds encrusted on either side of the band. Maura's eyes grew to the size of half dollar coins again. Tears began to fill the corners of her eyes. Her mouth flew open and she was rendered speechless.

_"Maura Dorothea Isles. Would you do me the honor and privilege of becoming my wife?"_

Maura stammered on her words momentarily. Between gasps for air and tears she managed to get out, "Yes! A thousand times, YES!" A massive smile grew across Jane's face as she slipped the ring over Maura's left ring finger. She flew to her feet and grabbed Maura into her arms, swinging her around in circles. "I love you so much." Jane said. "Oh baby, I love you too." Maura admired her ring and hugged Jane even tighter. "Did you know that the reason we wear engagement and wedding rings on our left ring finger is because it is the only one that contains an artery that goes directly to our hearts?" Maura said. "I do now." Jane said through a grin. She never grew tired of Maura's endless source of pointless knowledge.


End file.
